The Barbecue
by forevertangledlover
Summary: What happens when Flynn comes for a barbecue with Rapunzel's family and friends? Set straight after 'The First Date' but before 'Horror Movie'. Modern one-shot, inspired by the book (now film) 'If I Stay'


Let's hope this day just comes and go's.

So far i've helped mum buy more food (and marshmallows, of course!), helped dad set up the barbecue and Pascal and me have set the table.

Mum has invited some of her friends from the hospital where she works, and dad has invited some of the teachers who work at the same primary school as him.

Pascal was allowed to invite his best friend Max, who is eight years old like him, round so he didn't get bored, and they could play police men together.

Though dad thinks that Max is a bad role model for Pascal and that he shouldn't hang out with him, all because Max quotes _'When you turn eight, you are officially a man.'_, so Pascal likes to use this as an excuse to get out of things.

I was getting the ketchups out the cupboard, when I heard my mum calling for me.

"Flynns here!" she informs me, giving me a sly look.

A few seconds later, Flynn walks into the kitchen.

I'm surprised he actually _came_, he didn't get the best first- meeting with my parents yesterday.

"Hey Blondie!" he greets cheerfully.

"Hi! I didn't think you would come."

"I would never turn down an opportunity to get free food! Or an opportunity to be with you." he starts walking towards me and leans down to kiss me.

But yet again we are interrupted by the sound of someone's voice.

"Rapunzel at last you've got yourself a boyfriend!" it's Willow, mums best friend.

"Hey Willow! Are you here with Henry?" I ask, pulling away from Flynn and trying to fight an embarrassed blush.

"Trying to change the subject." she tuts and rolls her eyes "And yes I am." she adds.

Henry is Willows husband, so I assume they've brought their one year old, Sky with them.

Yes me and some of the people I know have some very strange names.

"Is there a place we can kiss without being interrupted?" Flynn asks both sarcastically and annoyed.

"I will use this." I point the bottle of tomato ketchup at him and he raises his arms in surrender.

"Rapunzel, have you found the ketchups yet?" Pascal marches in, looking rather annoyed.

"Yes sir! Would you like to take them out?" I hand him the bottles and he sticks his tongue out at me.

Instead of returning the gesture, I just chuckle.

"Hey little man, i've got something for you!" Flynn reaches into both pockets of his leather jacket and pulls out bags of Starbursts and Skittles.

Pascals jaw drops, and he looks like a kid who's just seen Santa.

"Take them, don't be scared." Flynn hands them towards Pascal, who looks at them cautiously before snatching them from Flynns hands and running back into the garden, yelling Max's name.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell Flynn, what was he trying to prove?

"Well it's one step closer to getting your parents to like me, now lets go have proper introductions, shall we?" he asks sarcastically, pointing to the back door.

"You try anything funny, and you can kiss that goatee good bye." I warn him.

"Not my goatee!" he whines.

I can practically _hear_ my heart beating in my chest as my dad and Flynn shake hands.

"So you're the one that gave Pascal those sweets, that was, very nice of you." my dad makes small talk with him.

"Can he come over more often? I like him already." I'm starting to see what dad meant by Pascal getting to big for his boots.

"Thank you very much Pascal." Flynn ruffles Pascals hair, causing him to let out an excited squeal.

"FOOD'S READY!" I hear Henry shout from where he's cooking on the barbecue.

By the time Flynn and me get to the table, the only places left is a chair on the end of the table and a one on the corner of it.

Flynn sits next to Pascal so I sit on the end chair.

Mum places my veggie burger in front of me.

"I don't get how you can eat that sis, it looks like puke!" Pascal comments.

"It's vegetables, which are good for you." I shoot back.

Pascal and Max pretend to be sick on the table.

"Whether you like it or not, you have to eat your veggies Pascal!" mum steps in and sits opposite Pascal.

Everyone is sitting down now, so I guess it's ok to start eating.

But as I reach for the ketchup, a stinging pain shoots through my hand and I immediately know what's happened.

"Ow! Oh my god I think a bee's just stung me!" I call out in pain.

"Are you sure it wasn't a wasp?" my mum asks, though I'm sure she's teasing.

"Nope, it was definitely a bee." I notice now that Flynn is sitting right next to me, holding my stung hand and examining it.

"You've gotta get the sting out." he informs me.

"No, no way I am not doing that." I pull my hand out of his grasp.

He grabs my hand again, holding it close to his face.

"Trust me, this is the _only _thing I learnt in Scouts."

Before I can stop him, Flynn has pouted his lips and has closed them on the red sting mark.

I can feel him suck on the mark and extract the sting.

My eyes widen and I turn to my parents.

Mum is smiling at us in shock, and without taking her eyes off us, is tapping dad on the chest to get his attention.

His eyes turn into plates, and I'm surprised he hasn't punched Flynn yet.

I force myself to look at Flynn, he looks rather pleased with himself.

He finally finishes extracting the sting.

"Got it." he states proudly, moving my hand away from his mouth.

Surprisingly, people start applauding and saying "Well done!"

"You should get stung more often, I hate to break it to you but that's the furthest we've gotten in our relationship." he says quietly.

Pascal interrupts with a long "Ewww!"

"I can't believe you just did that Flynn!" he looks absolutely disgusted.

"Well I couldn't just let her die!" he replies dramatically.

"She wouldn't have died, would she?" Max asks naively.

"No! I was only joking." Flynn quickly replies.

For the rest of the evening, no one mentions the whole bee sting thing.

We are currently roasting marshmallows over the barbecue, using all sorts of things to put the marshmallows on.

Henry has the misfortune of having to use a knife for his marshmallows, so has to stand right at the foot of the barbecue, making them for him and Willow.

And before you say anything, these are gelatine _free _marshmallows, Pascal and Max made a carry on all night about it.

I'm using the barbecue skewer, which is just a thin metal stick with two small prongs at the end of it, for Flynn and myself.

Luckily it can fit four marshmallows on, seeing as how Flynn has a large appetite.

"So Rapunzel, what does your dad think about you having a boyfriend?" Henry asks.

Dad starts to choke on his marshmallow and it takes mum slapping him on the back to get him to stop.

"Well he hasn't beaten anyone up yet if that's what you mean." I joke.

Everyone bursts into laughter, it's no secret how dad can treat me like I'm eight and Pascal like he's three.

"I'm not _that _bad!" Dad tries to defend himself.

"Uh, remember our wedding, we thought you were going to strangle Rapunzel just for _talking _to Ben." Willow quickly points out.

Dad's ears go bright red and so does his cheeks.

I remember Willow and Henry's wedding like it was yesterday. One of their friends son and me struck up a conversation, bearing in mind I was eleven and _really _shy.

This infuriated dad for some reason. I guess, in his head he thought I was still six.

"I can't wait to see how you react when Pascal gets a girlfriend." Henry teased.

Dad's eyes turned into plates again.

"One kid at a time Henry, one kid at a time." Mum joked on.

"What, so am I your first boyfriend?" Flynn whispers into my ear.

"Yes." I answer, a little embarrassed.

"Cool." He says back, much to my surprise.

It seems like everyone else has slipped into their own conversations, so I do the same with Flynn.

"How come you've never had a boyfriend before?" Flynn asks, turning his body to face me.

"From what you've just heard, have you not worked it out?"

"Didn't you just rebel? Or do you only do that for handsome guys who will suck venom out of your hand?" he has a smug grin on his face as he asks me this.

"It's more the fact that guys don't ask me out that much."

"As surprising as that is, in a way it's good."

My face contorts into one of offence.

"How is that good?" I'm not one of those girls who feels that they always need a boyfriend, but still, that's kind of offensive.

"It means that _I_ can go out with you." He states calmly.

That caught me off guard.

I just stare at him, my eyes wide, for what feels like forever.

After what is probably only ten seconds, Flynn smiles, leans forward and kisses me.

Yet again, I'm telling myself to pull away seeing as how there are even _more _people watching, but I can't.

Is this what it's going to be like _all_ the time?

When we pull away, I hear Henry, Willow and Mum start to shout "YAY!", I turn an embarrassed shade of red as Flynn wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Eat each other's faces for all we care, just as long as you annoy your dad Rapunzel." Willow exclaims.

"Ok Willow that's enough." My dad finally interrupts.

Everyone bursts into laughter as he proves our point.

We continue to roast marshmallows for the rest of the night, by the end, Willow and Henry have gone home and Max's parents have come to pick him up.

Flynn hangs around for as long as possible, but after a while I have to tell him he has to go.

I'm currently reading a book, in my PJ's with a cardigan on top.

My thoughts are broken by the sound of my phone buzzing.

It's Flynn.

**Go over to your balcony. X**

What does he mean?

I climb off the bed and walk towards the doors that lead onto my mini-balcony.

As I reach the end, I notice a familiar figure leaning against a tree.

It's FLYNN! What is he doing here!?

"Flynn?"

"Hey!" he replies, stepping away from the tree

"What are you doing here?" I whisper loudly, sounding quite harsh.

"I have to tell you something. Move out the way I'm coming up." He starts to walk toward the foot of the balcony.

"What! No you cannot come up here!" I nearly shout.

"Too late I'm already climbing!" he replies, even though he wasn't, he was nowhere near the bottom.

I groan before walking back inside.

Why do the vines have to be outside my room?

I pull my cardigan down and start flattening it, trying to look tidy for when Flynn comes in.

A split second later, he does.

"Hey." He shuts the door behind him.

"Hi. I thought you went home?"

"I got lost." He answers sarcastically.

"Did you really learn that sting thing in Scouts?" I ask, Flynn doesn't seem to come across as one of those boys who did after-school clubs.

"No. I made the whole thing up, I just wanted to suck your hand that was all."

I blink in disbelief.

"What did you want to tell me?" I remember the reason he came here.

"I just wanted to say that, tonight was really fun. You guys are like a proper family. I've never even seen one up close."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I felt like a Martian, even around my family." I confess.

"Why?" Flynn asks, smiling.

"For starters I look _nothing _like my parents. They have brown hair, I have blonde. Pascal was lucky enough to get the brown hair, green eyes thing from my mum."

"It did get a bit awkward with your dad and the whole _'no boys thing'_." Flynn also confesses.

"Sorry, he still thinks I'm eight years old." I tell him.

"Don't apologise, its fine." He reassures me.

"Was that it or… you know if you're caught my dad will kill you?"

"I'll take that risk." Flynn says smugly before kissing me.

At least now I don't have to think about pulling away, no one else is there for once.

Flynn only stayed for ten minutes after that, I practically pushed him out the door, warning him if he were to be caught, we were both dead.

"So do I have to wait until _Monday _to see you?" Flynn makes it sound as though one day is a year.

"Yes. That's life." I shove him out the balcony door.

What am I going to do with him?


End file.
